cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Under Scorn
We, the Nations of the United under Scorn (US), are committed to peace. We follow a hierarchy of service and allegiance to each other, to ourselves and our allies, and to the cyberworld at large. We are an alliance founded, in June 2008, on the principles of sovereignty, peace, freedom and prosperity for all. Membership: US invites anyone who is willing to follow our constitution to join as long as the nation is not in another alliance. United under Scorn does not discriminate on the basis of race, national origin, gender, age, religion, sexual preference, political class or affiliation. We are a multicolored team alliance. Rights of Members 1. The individual nation is sovereign and has the right to rule the internal affairs of his or her own nation as he or she sees fit, except as otherwise stated. 2. The leader of each nation has the right to free speech within the alliance on any topic provided it is kept civil. 3. Each individual nation has the right to leave the alliance assuming the conditions below are met. The alliance is under no obligation to accept a former member as a member a second time and if done, the 10 day probationary period is back in effect. a) That the nation does not owe the alliance any money. All money given by the alliance to the member is considered a gift unless otherwise stated. b) That the individual nation or the alliance as a whole is not currently involved in a war. We don't look kindly on deserters, especially since wars that involve the alliance are voted upon and are rare. c) That the co-founders(Necroseer and White Chocolate) be informed in advance that your nation is leaving. d) That the member nation not attack any other nation prior to leaving. e) We require an absolute non-aggression pact of all former members. We will not attack you and you do not attack one of us, regardless of later affiliation. 4. To expect diplomatic, financial and military support in the event that the member nation is attacked without provocation. 5. To be eligible to receive aid after 10 days of membership. The amount of aid may vary depending on alliance strength and resources. 6. To be eligible to run or be appointed to a leadership position after one month of membership as the positions become available. 7. After one month of membership, to be eligible for additional shared aid as available. When the alliance provides aid, the alliance reserves the right to require the nation receiving the aid to sometimes spend it in a particular fashion if accepted. (We strongly encourage shared aid and sharing income from outside revenue sources like tech and donation deals among members. The stronger the weakest link, the stronger the alliance!) 8. The right to appeal decisions regarding one's status in the alliance made by the co-founder's to the alliance Magistrate. United under Scorn is a Constitutional Monarchy Alliance Co-founders. These two: 1. Appoint all other RC positions. 2. Power to give out awards to others on behalf of the alliance 3. Serve until they cede power. 4. In charge of recruitment. 5. Power to declare war in the event of an unprovoked attack against US or one of our allies. All treaties are voted on by the entire membership. 6. Right to expel a member from the alliance at anytime for treasonous acts (i.e. spying, etc.) In this situation, a trial may be held after the person is expelled and the individual will be allowed in if innocence is proven. Royal Council (RC) The RC assists in the administration of the alliance. ViceReign: Establishes relations with other alliances. Serves as the plenipotentiary diplomat. May appoint and direct other diplomats as needed, however only the ViceReign has the power to officially sign treaties other than the co-founders. (translated as the Minister of Foreign Affairs). Wears fireproof underwear. Executrix(/tor): Educate membership regarding financial matters such as tech trades, etc. Establish relations for the purpose of tech deals with other alliances. Keeps track of the alliance monies and acts as advocate for the lesser strength nations in US. (translated as the Minister of Finance). Wears leather... and bling. QuarterMistress(/Master): May be multiple positions assigned. Welcome new members to the alliance, serve as a mentor for new members and also assist in providing the membership with aid as required (distribution). (translated as Ministers of Internal Affairs). Wears-out their aid slots. Guard’s Captain: Plans and implements wars in consultation with the Alliance sovereigns. Can give out rank to other members of the military. (translated as the Minister of Defense). Wears the belt with trophies of those who have fallen before his/her might. Magistrate: Head of the judicial system. Foreign Relations Policies Defense Pacts: United Under Scorn shall not agree to any treaties that may require aggressive warfare with another alliance or individual nation with the possible exception of a Bloc of nations that have similar stances. All agreements that possibly involve war require a 2/3 majority vote of the membership. No vote is treated as a vote to approve. US favors Optional Defense Pacts. All other forms of treaties are an option. Non-Aggression Pacts: US policy states that members shall NOT make a military first strike against any nation. This includes raids for resources (otherwise known as "tech raids") Thus, we do not seek non-aggression pacts as a general rule. However, since not all alliances share that policy, we will consider signing non-aggression pacts with alliances that allow first strikes. All treaties signed will be honored by all members of US. Only the co-founders have the power to end a treaty (as stated in the treaty) with another alliance. Mergers: We are not interested in possible mergers at this time. Current treaties: Protected by The International Optional Defense Pacts Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism The Phalanx PIAT Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Forum: http://z10.invisionfree.com/United_Under_Scorn/index.php?